helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Y.okatta
Y.okatta '(ヨ。カッタ;''It was Good!) was an all female duo group within the Hello!Project. The group was formed with two former Hello! Project Kenshuusei (formerly Egg) members. Y.okatta has sold over 500,000 copies in Japan alone. Y.okatta's highest selling single is '''Amai ASIA '''with 201,394 copies sold.Y.okatta's lowest selling single is '''Hoshi~Hoshi '''with only 19,988 copies sold. April 14, Y.okatta officially disbanded at their last live in the Makuhari Messe venue. Their official group color is '''Violet Red. Members Former Members *Koyanagi Misa (小柳美沙; Orange) Leader *Matano Maho (俣野真帆; Aquamarine) Sub Leader History 2009 In June 2009, after the formation of the group S/mileage,Tsunku said that he was interested in making another Hello! Pro Eggs related unit. It was then confirmed that there would be a practice test, with all of the Eggs involved (meaning Tsunku and other staff were going to watch them sing and dance, and choose which ones seemed more fit for debut). After watching Koyanagi and Matano perform for him, Tsunku said both of them surprised him the most because of their amazing performance skills at young age (Koyanagi was eleven at the time, and Matano was ten). Tsunku chose them to form the group, seeing that they have potential to work well together as a dupo. Five days after the meeting, he chose the name Y.okatta ''for the group, symbolizing the girls' success. August 25,Y.okatta released their first single,'Hinihini Onna noko,Yoru wa Heroine! (Girl by day,Heroine by night!).The single ranked #4 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 38,284 copies sold. November 8,Y.okatta released their second single,'YOKATTA DUO'.The single ranked #2 on Oricon Charts,with a total of 40,567 copies sold. 2010 In early January,the release of Y.okatta's first album,#1 Y.OKATTA MC2'',was announced.It was also revealed that Y.okatta's third single,Tsuyoku Naru (Be Stong) ''would be featured on the album. ''#1 Y.OKATTA MC2 was released Feburary 1st,and Tsuyoku Naru was released March 30. Y.okatta had their first spring solo tour,called Y.OKATTA Concert Tour Spring 2010 ~MC.2~.During the concert, official merchandise were sold and their member colors were revealed (Koyanagi-Orange, Matano-Aquamarine).Throughout the concert, Y.okatta performed many Hello! Project songs,and did perform Hoshi~Hoshi and their fifth single,DREAM. Y.okatta released their fourth single,Hoshi~Hoshi ''(Star~Star) June 14th.It was ranked #18 on the Oricon Charts (this being their lowst ranked single) and is their lowst selling single,with a total of 19,988 copies sold. Y.okatta had their second solo tour in the fall,called '''Y.OKATTA Concert Tour Fall 2010 ~Ichiban2!~. The group performed all five (4 released,1 unreleased) of their singles,and some songs from the album #1 Y.OKATTA MC2 September 9,Y.okatta released the single DREAM.It was ranked #2 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 39,456 copies sold. 2011 April 21,Y.okatta released their second album,Kumorizora 2 (Cloudy Sky 2). May 7,Y.okatta released their sixth single,Care(less).The single got ranked #9 on the charts,with a total of 23,458 copies sold. August 14,Y.okatta released the single Rarararara.It was ranked #5 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 36,500 copies sold.The single Rarararara 'was about being yourself while in love. September 8,it was announced that Y.okatta,Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member Takagi Sayuki,and former Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko would be participating in the stage play,'ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de ''(Once in A Life Time).The stage play ran from September 12-September 18 November 1,Y.okatta released their first and only indies single,'KEEP IT UP!.It had a total of 987 copies sold,and was raned #5 on the Indies Singles chart. November 23,Y.okatta released their eigth single,'''MM.It got ranked #8 on the oricon charts,with a total of 24,568 copies sold.MM stands for Y.okatta's two member names,Misa '''and '''Maho. 2012 Feburary 14,Y.okatta released their ninth single,Choudai ''(Give Me).Choudai reached #2 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 40,583 copies sold.Choudai is about giving back to people. March 28,Y.okatta released their third album,''Batter Up!Three!.Besides the singles on the album,the album is centered around sports,namely,baseball. May 12,Y.okatta released their tenth single,Gakkou! ''(School!).Gakkou! reached #2 on the Oricon Charts,with a total of 40,540 copies sold. During a handshake event,Koyanagi was talking about graduation to Matano and the fans.Eversince then,it is has been rumored that Koyanagi will be graduating in 2013. Both Koyanagi and Matano opened up blogs,mainly for their fall tour. July 17,Y.okatta released their eleventh single,'Utsukushii (minikuimasen!).It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts (this being one out the two Y.okatta singles to reach #1) with a total of 45,386 copies sold.The single is against bullying. October 15,Y.okatta released their twelfth single,'''Aa,Watashi no Ai ''(Ah,My Love).It is currently Y.okatta's highest selling single,with a total of 57,879 copies sold,and it reached #1 on the Oricon Charts. December 14,the release of Y.okatta's fourth album,''Hana 4,was announced.Hana 4 was released March 18,2013.Also,the release of Y.okatta's 13th single,Omoikiri Tanoshimu was announced to be January 13,2013.Omoikiri Tanoshimu quickly became the groups best selling single,with a total of 80,461 copies sold. 2013 February 23,the Y.okatta staff revealed that Y.okatta would be releasing their fourteenth single.The single is titled Suppin HATARAKU!/The Best Wishes.It is set for release May 14,2013.It was originally supposed to be an indies single,but it was changed to a major single.It became the group's best selling single (until Amai ASIA), with 187,209 copies sold. With their 15th single Amai ASIA, the group succeeded a whole new record for themselves, selling over 200,000 copies in the course of seven weeks. 2016 On December 22, during their annual Christmas FC event, the Y.okatta girls announced that they would be officially disbanding in April 2017. The reasoning is due to the members both wanting to move on, and "take the group name with them" (hinting that there was an option of adding new members). 2017 April 14, Y.okatta held their biggest concert at the Makuhari Messe venue, seating up to 15,000 guests. This also officially marked Y.okatta's disbandment, and Matano's hiatus from the entertainment industry due to a leg injury. Origin of the name Y.okatta According to Tsunku,since both girls were succesful during the test,he decided to name the group Yokatta, which literally means "It was good!" in Japanese. Tsunku stated that this expression could be used to describe their future long lasting career, as a good one. He then added a "." to the name (When characterized, after the "YO", but romanized, after the "Y".).Before the real pronounciation of the group name was released, people often said it as Y. okatta ''or ''Y dot okatta.Tsunku then revealed that Y.okatta is supposed to be pronounced as Yokatt~a ''or just normally ''Yokatta ''(YO-kah-TA). Discography The following CDs and DVD are released under the @1 label Indies Singles= #2011.10.01 KEEP IT UP! |-|Major Singles= #2009.08.25 Hinihini Onna noko,Yoru wa Heroine! (''Girls by day,Heroines by Night!) #2009.10.08 YOKATTA DUO (SUCCESFUL DUO) #2010.03.30 Tsuyoku Naru (Be strong!) #2010.06.14 Hoshi~Hoshi (Star~Star) #2010.09.09 DREAM #2011.05.07 Care (less) #2011.08.14 Rarararara (Lalalalala) #2011.10.23 MM (Misa & Maho) #2012.02.14 Choudai #2012.05.12 Gakkou! #2012.07.17 Utsukushii (minikui arimasen!) (Beatiful (not ugly!)) #2012.10.15 Aa,Watashi No Ai (Ah,My Love) #2013.01.13 Omoikiri Tanoshimu (Put that aside,Enjoy!) #2013.05.14 Suppin HATARAKU!/The Best Wishes (No Make Up,Work!/The Best Wishes) #2013.08.14 Amai ASIA (Sweet ASIA) #2014.01.15 Girls Style! / Nijiiro (Girls Style! / Rainbow) #2014.06.11 Anata Nashi de Daijoubu da! / Stay Strong (It's Alright without you! / Stay Strong) #2014.08.19 Nani wo Matte Iru (Waiting for Nothing) #2015.02.04 Subete, Tsuneni / Nichiya (Everything, Always / Day and Night) #2015.08.12 Silent Chikyuu ga Kaiten Imasu / Wareware wa Himitsu ni / Love Like No Other (The Silent Earth is Rotating / We Kept a Secret / Love Like No Other) #2016.09.14 Kaikatsu / Kihou Romance (Vivacity / Bubbly Romance) #2017.01.25 No Tears Tonight! / Zensha (No Tears Tonight! / Former) |-|Albums= #2010.02.01 Number One Y.OKATTA MC2 (＃1ヨ。カッタMC2) #2011.04.21 Kumorizora 2 (曇り空 ２) #2012.03.28 Batter Up! Three! (バッターアップ！スリー！) #2013.03.18 Hana 4 (花4) #2015.06.19 Magical Kyoukai 5 (マジカル協会5) #2016.03.21 5.5 Deux Amour -Mini Album #2017.04.03 Yokatta! Seikou! Saishuu Completion Album! (良かった！ 成功！最終コンプリートアルバム！) -Best Album |-|Other Singles= #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (BekimasuY) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku) Releases Photbooks Y.okatta Only *2010.02.13 One Step. *2011.08.25 Natsu Y.okatta! *2012.12.23 Eien Ni Iku,Y.okatta! *2013.04.12 HAPPIEST. *2017.03.29 Graduation Deluxe ~ Sotsugyou Omedetou, Y.okata! ~ (Graduation Deluxe ~ 卒業おめでとう, Y.okatta!) Other *2011.09.11 Muchuu ni Naru (with S/mileage and Chisana Hana) DVDs *2009.09.23 Welcoming ~Y.OKATTA~ *2011.01.29 Opening Ceremony *2012.12.09 Chou Nekutai *2015.08.01 Become the Idol! -Y.OKATTA 2009~2015 DOCUMENTARY- *2017.03.29 Destroy the Idol! -Y.OKATTA 2009~2017~ FINAL DOCUMENTARY- Calendars *2011.12 Y.OKATTA 2012 *2012.12 Y.OKATTA 2013 *2013.12 Y.OKATTA 2014 *2014.12 Y.OKATTA 2015 *2015.11 Smile for Our Future! - Y.okatta 2016 Calendar - *2016.12 Y.okatta "HELLO to US!" 2017 Calendar Acts Animes *2009 Wide Awake Dreams *2010-2012 Misa to Maho ~YOKATTA!~ Theatre *2011.09.12~09.18 ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de (いちど じんせい の じかん で) *2015.07.21~07.28 Saishou de Yuiitsu no Kiss (最初で唯一のキス) *2017.02.04~02.18 Everlasting Memory Movies *2011.01.19 Cries. *2014.04.17 Wide Awake Dreams - Live Action Film! *2017.07. Everlasting Memory: The Movie TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Trivia *Y.okatta is one of the only three Hello! Project groups to disband with the line up they started with, T&C Bomber and Melon Kinenbi being the other two groups. *Koyanagi was the youngest Hello!Project member to lead a group,being only 11 years old when she was appointed leader of Y.okatta. Her record was then beat by Frances,who was eigth years old when she became leader of Da Xiao Jie. *Both members have birthdays in July. *Koyanagi takes the role as the "ace" of the group. However, both girls usually share the spotlight. *Every single from Hoshi~Hoshi to Choudai (including the indies single "KEEP IT UP!") was used for the groups anime, Misa to Maho ~YOKATTA!~. *All of the group's major label singles have reached the Top 10 in the Oricon Weekly Chart (with the exception of Hoshi~Hoshi). *The group was often referred to as "The new W". Awards and recognitions *The youngest group to rank in the top ten on Oricon to date. *Nominated for the "Best Newcomer Award" at 「ベストヒット歌謡祭 2009] and won *52nd Japan Record Award: Best Works of the Year Award 2009 Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Group Formations in 2009 Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Y.okatta Category:Y.okatta Members Category:Y.okatta Singles Category:Y.okatta Albums Category:Y.okatta Concerts Category:@1